Incubus
by Skycrest
Summary: Vergil, was a normal teen whose parents worked diligently on a way to make villains and crazed people happy so they would no long have to be twisted and live normal lives again, yet being a curious teenager Vergil took an experimental version of the drug and became addicted. after being 'Saved' by Superman and Batman he joins the Young Justice League. caution extreme Slash fic.


Superman and Batman

I stood over the world looking out at the people from the skies, the world looked so peaceful here but from down below the world was hectic and full of people who hurt others just for the fun of it. I just wish I could be everywhere at once, but even with super speed there was little I could do to make a difference.

Thankfully there were other people who could help me keep the peace in the world. Wonder-woman, Aquaman, and then there was Batman, the one hero who could kill me without even using powers. God he is resourceful, there is almost nothing he can't do and he isn't even a meta-human. I looked down at the world and decided to give him a visit.

I descended down into Gatham and found him inside his bat cave. I made sure not to have anyone see me enter the cave. I looked around to find him sitting by his large computer looking up information on someone I did not recognize.

"Who you looking for?" I asked as I approached behind him.

"What no knock?" he said in his deep angry voice. I chuckled and read the name on the screen.

"Vergil S Demono.. never heard of him, who is he? A new villain?" Batman sighed and shook his head as he looked through his file.

"Missing teenager. His parents are activists who try to help villains reform. He went missing a few weeks ago as they were working on a special project." my interest was peeked at that.

"What kind of project?" he pulled up another file of what looked like a chemical for perfume.

"They were in the middle of making a drug that would end a persons violent tendency and allow them to no longer desire violence. They called it the love potion." I felt silly even hearing about that. But if they did make something like that it could very well end violent outbreaks from most of the bad guys and girls who make life miserable for others because of their anger.

"Any idea what happened to the boy?" he pulled up another file and showed the same boy but he looked a bit different. His long black hair was tipped blue and his eyes looked… cat like. Something about him seemed off.

"Yes actually. He was found on the street using an advanced version of the drug he designed. It had… adverse affects." he pulled up another picture of a the boy again he looked even more different then he did before. On his head were two pointed black horns that moved back like a dragons and his eyes seemed to glow, on his back swung a long thin tail with what looked like a spade on it's point. Even his clothing changed he wore a tight leather pants and nothing more. "It mutated his body into what you saw now. I do not know if it gave him any powers but from what I could gather Poison Ivy has been looking for him, if he does have some kind of power then there will be trouble if she gets her hands on him."

"I see… then lets go find him." I smiled as I flew up and out of the cave, my communicator started buzzing and I answered it to hear a very angry Bruce.

'Who said you were going to help me on this mission?' I laughed and looked all over Gatham finding nothing so far.

"Gatham is a big place Bruce, there are a lot of places he could be and..."

'I know where he is you idiot.' I stopped flying and blushed.

"Then why didn't you say anything before I let?" I asked feeling left out.

'To get you out of my cave.' the way he said it was not angry or hateful but it felt like it was. 'If you want to help he's at the harbor, in the storage building marked thirteen. Be careful I don't know if Ivy found him yet and I don't know if he is dangerous yet.' I took what he said into consideration and flew to the building. I used my X-ray vision to see him laying in the corner of the room looking sick he rocked back and forth twisted and turned as he laid on a dirty mattress. I went inside the storage room and approached him.

"H… Help.." I leaned down to help him off the bed when I smelt something odd in the air. It took me a minute to realize what it was and when I did I blushed as I looked around the boy. All around the mattress were still wet stains of semen. The boy clung to my neck as I unconsciously took in a deep breath of the air. Something about this seemed… wrong. I felt my body reacting to the smell and my hands started to rub the boys arms and back. "Please… I… I need more..."

"W.. What do you need?" I asked my voice felt heightened as I spoke like I was going through puberty again. The boy ran his hand on my chest and my abs as and then he… ! "Wait! Your not well let me take you to the hospital!"

"I, need it… please Superman." the boy reached up and kissed me on the lips. While he was kissing me I started hearing squishing noises. I looked down and finally noticed the boy's pants were lowered from his waist and his hand was under him playing with his… oh god this was so not right. He looked like he wad eighteen but still this was wrong! I pulled away from him and he started to cry. "Please! I need you in me, please stick your thing in me!"

"I I cant! Look I'll get you some help, you'll be OK." I lift him up and then stumbled back when he garbed my crotch, I fell onto the mattress as he squeezed my cock through my pants. Something was not right, my head was spinning and I was completely hard. This was so wrong! I never had this happen before let alone with a guy, I mean I did have the same problem once when a woman tried to grab me down there and seceded but I never got this hard before!

"Please just for a little while, it wont go away until someone cums in me. Please you can be as rough as you want you can rip me in-half just please fuck me!" I thought to my self about how many times he asked someone to do that to him, I looked around him and remembered the cum puddles and by the look of things half of the men in Gatham must have been here taking him again and again.

"I… Oh forget it!" I don't know what was wrong with me, but at the moment I could care less. I grabbed him and quickly pulled down my pants my cock sprung free and the boy wasted no second and grabbed it and slid it inside him. He smile widely and gasped as the head popped inside him. Even used so much he felt so tight… or was he used? "That's not your cum is it?"

"Yes it is, mmhmmhm! I couldn't stop jacking." he continued doing so fisting his cock as I pushed him lowered onto my own. God he felt so good and tight, as I pushed all the way he screamed in pleasure. "Oh god I never thought my first time would feel so good!"

"What!?" Oh god I was fucking a virgin! I cried out as I felt him drive me so close to my limit when I heard a voice behind me

"What the hell are you doing!?" I turned my head to see Batman glaring at me, just the look of his eyes made me exploded right inside the boy, he moaned loudly and whimpered as he cummed all over my chest and even hit my face with a glob of his juice. He fell over my chest my cock still raging hard inside his hole.

"Thank you." Batman quickly pulled him off me but then stopped holding his breath and holding his nose.

"Pheromones!" he panted and gasped the chemicals making there way through his system. He keeled to the ground and grabbed something from his utility belt and stabbed himself with it. It was a syringe filled with blue liquid. He took a breath and stood up taking off his cape and warping it around the boys body picking him up in his arms and walking out of the room I quickly pulled my pants up and followed him.

"It.. it is not what it looks like!" Bruce turned to me glaring.

"Not now!" he turned only to be tossed back by what looked like a large vine dropping the boy only for me to catch him in my arms. I looked up to see Poison Ivy herself. She smirked at me and held out a whip staring right at the boy.

"Oh hello again superman, what brings you to our little city?" I glared at the woman and gave her no room to retaliate I launched myself forward and punched only for her to flip over me and land behind only for another vine to slap itself around me and toss me across the room. She gently lift him in her arms dressing him as she caressed his face. "Oh you poor dear… your safe now and soon you and I can share our secrets of seduction."

"My… secrets?" Vergil looked up and gently touched her cheek. "I will…"

"Yes little one?" with that his eyes glowed and he grabbed her neck.

"I will never give you anything!" the boy roared his knifed tail slitting her arms and his claws slashed her cheek. I quickly grabbed him as she screamed in anger. The boy stood and smiled up at me. "I will, not be a monster like she is."

"Good answer Vergil." the boy smiled the horns on his head and the claws in his hands grew large as he slashed the vines to pieces.

"Now get her!" he shouted as I did so pulling a large metal beam out of the wall and used it to tie her down. I walked over to Bruce as Vergil helped him up. "You OK Batman?"

"I'm fine, lets just get Vergil home." he paused as Poison Ivy chuckled on the ground. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh didn't you know? The boy has no home to return to, it seems there was a little fire in their home and the poor dears could not escape the flames. Such a shame really.. Mhhahahaha!" Vergil's eyes widened in fear and he feel to his knees crying Batman quickly covered him in his arms and lift him out of the room.

"Get her out of here!" I did as he asked lifting her to the Asylum where she belonged. I went back to the bat cave to see Vergil talking to Bruce who looked kind of… odd. He didn't have his usually stone cold personality. He seemed kind and gentle to Vergil, but I suspected no less after we heard what happened to them.

"You really think I could make a difference Mr. Wayne?" my eyes widen at that! Did he really give up his secret identity to him!?

"Yeah I do. You have interesting power and should use them for the good of others."

"I'd love to!" he hugged Bruce and kissed him on the mouth to my surprise Bruce kissed back. He pulled Vergil closer to him and grabbed his butt squeezing it with his gloved hand. I felt my eyes cloud over and my pants tightened again. As Bruce ran his hands all over the young man's smooth slightly muscled body. The boy moaned as Bruce grabbed his ass pulling at his pants until they were around the boy's ankles. Bruce lift him in his arms as Vergil wrapped his legs around his waist as bat man pulled down his pants enough for his cock to burst out as he stuffed it inside the boy. "Mhmmmh! Batman!"

"You like that?" Bruce growled, as he thrust his cock in and out of Vergil. My mind was reeling as I watched Bruce fucking the boy in front of me! The heck is going on and that line… did he… was he talking to Vergil or me!? A think smell started to form around them or my best guess it was from Vergil as he bounced in his dick. My head started to get hazy and my eyes clouded over again as my pants got tighter. I licked my lips and subconsciously rubbed my crotch. The sight of this was so so… hot!

"Yes! Please fuck me harder I need more! More!" the boy started to rock his hips pushing the rod harder inside himself. He turned to me and panted. "Mhmhm, superman please, fuck me too."

"Yes superman, Help me fuck this little cock-slut!" god the way he was sounding right now didn't sound like Bruce Wain or even Batman! This was rougher and more violent, was he like this only when he was having sex? If so those poor ladies… or guys… I never thought he would be gay or even Bi… wait was I bi? Oh god this kid was fucking with not just our dicks. Darn it if he wanted it then he is just going to get it, and hard! I walked over to them and pulled his hole wide stuffing him with my own cock alongside Bruce's own. Despite him being a former virgin his hole stretched like rubber but squeezed tightly even on my powerful dick, it effected me like magic only could.

"So tight, mhmmh!" Both Bruce and I forced ourselves on the boy hard fucking him roughly forcing his ass apart. We grunted and groaned as Vergil moaned loudly his cock rubbing on Bruce's chest he chuckled slapping his ass and garbing it tightly.

"So good! Fuck take it you little slut!" god Bruce was so hot he insulted the boy as he trusted his cock inside him but it only made Vergil moan louder. We must have been standing there for hours fucking the boy until he just sat their unconsciously moaning as we fucked him I felt my balls tighten and I looked to see Bruce lift him off us and drop him roughly to the floor waking the boy up who looked up at us as he beet his cock off over his face. Vergil looked up at him exhausted he stuck his tongue out and licked the head of his cock before turning to mine doing the same I couldn't take it any more I furiously ran my back and fourth my dick as he gently licked it and Bruce's until Bruce started to cum and cum he did like a fountain it covered the boys face and chest dripping into his mouth and even his horns. Seeing that made me shoot and he lapped it all as it mix with Bruce's cum. We both stood their panting as the boy collapsed laying down breathing hard as his body began to change his horns shrinking and his body color returning to a light tan. All that remained was two three inch horns on his head and his long knifed tail. Bruce smiled pulling up his pants and grabbing a towel wiping the cum from his chest as he wrapped the boy in his cape setting him over a bio-hazard shower to clean him off beofre putting him on a metal table to rest.

"W, 'pant' what ha 'pant' happened to him?" Bruce showed me the syringe and smirked.

"The serum he had made, interacted with his DNA, Altering him so much that it was dangerous to his system, I made an anti-serum but it wile you left I found out it wouldn't have worked on him if it wasn't sexually transmuted into seamen." I highly doubt that and think he was just trying to justify what we just did to him. But what I did understand was he just told someone his secret identity.

"Why did you tell him who you were?" Bruce shrugged.

"Because until he goes to mount justice to join the team, he is staying with me in the mansion." that surprised me. Did Vergil get to him or was this genuine? I know he did somewhat the same thing with Robin but still… I looked over to see the boy quietly snoozing on the table and I thought of his parents now dead. I owed him a great debt, for helping us and for doing what we did to him when we should have been helping him. I had to make it up to him and making him a hero might do so. I looked over at Bruce and thought about what we did together. I was about to leave but I felt Bruce pull me back holding out a tinny piece of green meteorite attaching it to my neck with a collar.

"Bruce! What are you!?" I fell to my knees the collar making my body weak. He smirked up at me attacking a leash to the collar and pulling it making me face plant onto his crotch.

"I'm not done with you yet." he growled grinding my face in his crotch I whimpered as I smelt his cock through the thin leather fabric. "You need to be punished for fucking an innocent teen who needed our help."

"But the pheromones!" I whimpered as he pulled his pants down his cock slapping me in the face.

"It's called self control Clark! But this time your not getting away from it." the look behind his cowl was pure lust. He forced my jaw open and stuffed his cock into my mouth. I looked up at him in fear or.. was it lust, as he pushed it inside my throat. "Now suck it!"

"Mhmhm." I did as he asked sucking on it licking it all over until it got to much for me and coughed.

"Yeah chock on it!" I sputtered as he humped my face hard making me take every inch as tears ran down my face. I closed my eyes but was smacked in the face forced to open them. "You look at me as I fuck your mouth!"

"Mhmhmhm!" I did as he said I felt humiliated but something deep down inside me liked this. I wanted to suck him off and take whatever punishment he dished out at me. I bobbed my head on his cock feeling it pulse inside my mouth. The taste of his pre-cum coated my mouth and throat as he thrusted harder and harder.

"FUCK!" he pulled the lease hard forcing it all the way down my throat to the point I felt like I was suffocating as he cummed deep inside my throat holding me in place as I tried to to hold my breath. He held me there for a full minute before he let me go and I pulled away, I fell to my hands and knees a coughing mess as I breathed hard. But he wasn't done with me. He pulled the collar back forcing me to crawl toward him his cock still raging hard as he walked behind me stuffing something wet in my mouth. "Spit that out and I'll shove a Kryptonite dildo up your ass!"

"Mhmm..." the object felt like a wet rag coated in some kind of harsh liquid I first thought alcohol but tasted familiar… it tasted like… Vergil. I heard Bruce chuckle behind me slapping my ass hard.

"Keep that ass in the air!" I did as he said keeping my head down as I sucked on the rag. "higher!"

"Mmhmm" I did as he said lifting it as high as I could having to lay my hole chest and head on the ground of the cave as my butt lift as high as possible. I stayed like that for a hole minute as I grew delirious the liquid of the rag making me harder and my ass tingle like an itch that needed to be scratch. But different in a way.

"There you go, looks like his serum is kicking in. its something I tinkered with a bit, I made it into a sexual stimulant to make anal sex more present for the user. Thought I would test it out on you." he took his Bat-arang and cut open my pants down the middle of my ass and smirked sticking one of his fingers inside. My eyes shot open and I moaned loudly. "Looks like it works."

Yes it worked! It felt like thousands of lightning bolts were running up my spine through my hole. It felt like fire was burning warmly on my hole as he twisted his finger inside me. I bit down on the rag and clawed at the ground hopelessly, my super powers gone from the rock on my collar. He chuckled darkly as I pushed my hole back on his fingers letting wanting more of it.

"The great man of steel, now nothing but a cock hungry slut." he pulled his finger out and smacked my ass again but this time it felt so good, I screamed as he did it again and again before pulling my ass onto his cock and when it went inside me I nearly fainted with pleasure cumming on the floor, it pushed my walls apart so well as it sunk in all at once. I cried as I moaned loving it needing more, he didn't even give me a second to adjust and started fucking me in long hard strokes. He punished my hole with his cock making me cry out in joy. I pushed back as he chuckled darkly at me loving it just as much as I did. "Take it!"

"Mhmmhmh!" I did pushing on it and squeezing it hard with the best of my limited ability. He did this to me for hours just like we did to Vergil and like him I started to loose consciousness but he didn't just fuck me through it he pulled on the collar chocking me awake before he could let me rest. The whole time I was cumming uncontrollably my mind was totally gone the only thing in my mind was the feeling of his dick and the words he was throwing at me calling me a slut, his bitch, a whore all the while fucking me into submission.

"Oh god I'm going to cum!" I was so happy hearing that not sure if I could go another minute of this without dieing from the shock. I felt him tense and then waves of cum filled me up to the brim as he laid on top of me. I just fell once he pulled out of me my hole sore and my eyes clouded as he smacked my ass one last time before removing the collar and pulling up his pants. "Get dressed and get out of my cave."

"Ughhhhh..." I sighed and panted delirious as I tried to lift myself up. I stumbled to my feat as his cum dribbled down my legs I looked back at him as he typed on his computer. "B.. Bruce.. I."

"Leave, and come back tomorrow. Your punishment is not over yet." he smirked at me and I blushed. "you haven't seen anything yet."


End file.
